Springtrap
Were you looking for the person who is inside Springtrap's suit? Michael Afton? Or his appearance in FNaF 3? (also known as Withered Spring Bonnie) returns in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. He is seen in the 10/20 mode cutscene and, some say in Circus Baby's second teaser. He is a heavily tattered version of Spring Bonnie suit in which Michael Afton is trapped inside. Appearance Springtrap's appearance is almost completely identical to its Five Nights at Freddy's 3 counterpart. In the cutscene, he appears to be more withered, and his organs can not be seen. He also seems to be missing his pelvis. In the Circus Baby's Second teaser, his right ear is not severed. Backstory Springtrap is the a withered, decayed Spring Bonnie suit, in which Michael Afton died. Spring Bonnie was an animatronic functioning with "spring-locks", created alongside Fredbear, and one of the first animatronics created in the Fazbear and Fredbear collective franchise. Spring Bonnie made her first debut in "Fredbear's Family Diner", the original location which lead to the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She also made an appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame restaurant, known as "Fredbear and Friends". Some even say she was a part of one of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. She was eventually replaced with who we know as "Bonnie", a dark blue/violet counterpart with a slight redesign. It may be possible that she was referred to as "Bonnie" in her original locations, but was deemed "Spring Bonnie" as to not confuse people. It is theorized that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were decomissioned from an incident called "The Bite", shown in the FNaF 4 minigames. Michael Afton met his death in a Spring Bonnie suit, after an attempt to hide in the suit from the dead souls of the children his father killed caused a spring-lock failure. Michael was killed(or simple say he was dead) inside the suit (by springlocks).His soul possessed the suit and trapped inside, his body rotted inside the suit for many years until his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as "Springtrap". Role in Sister Location Springtrap will appear in the Golden Freddy Mode cutscene. After Michael says he will find his father, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Sounds & Music Springtrap's moan in FNaF 3, who some say is reminiscent of Michael's voice in the final cutscene. Dialogue & Cutscene * Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you. Gallery Springtrap Sprite Gif.gif|Spring-Bonnie (design is reminiscent of Springtrap) in the Stage 01 minigame. SlotchLite.png|Springtrap as in the Night 5 minigame in FNaF 3. Springsuit.png|Spring-Bonnie being used as seen in the FNaF 4 Easter Egg. FFCutsceneWood.png|What's Left of Fazbear's Fright(Notice in the bottom right a red house roof). 8mMzECA.png|The final frame of the V. Hard Golden Freddy Cutscene showing Springtrap, Brightened for clarity. Fazbear'sFright.png|Fazbear's Fright after the Fire, Brightened for clarity. SpringtrapMagic.gif|Springtrap at the end of the V. Hard Golden Freddy Cutscene. SpringtrapCutscene.png|Springtrap seen without the background. FFCutsceneCloud.png|The Smoke Clouds that show up in the cutscene to show that its after the Fire. Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|Some say Springtrap can be seen in the reflection of Baby's nose in a teaser. Springtrap.png|Springtrap in the Extras Menu in FNaF 3. Trivia *Scott said in a steam post he would like to bring Springtrap into another game, it happened to be FNaF:SL. *Before FNaF:SL, many people believed William Afton died in the Spring Bonnie suit. It was only revealed to be his son Michael Afton in the final cutscene. *In FNaF 3 and 4 Spring-Bonnie is shown in the night minigames, although Spring Bonnie's real-life appearance has never been revealed. Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Male Category:Sister Location Category:People Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Endings Category:FNaF